Surviving 5 Nights
Inspired by FNAF and Reached. This'll switch perspectives because there are chapters in this one. Also, this may or may not take a couple hours to get through. Or maybe less if I get lazy again, which is unlikely, since I'm putting a lot of work and my sleep into this one. This is gonna have some language, so be prepared. ~G Chapter 1 - Clover I woke up and I was in my old room. Strange, I don't remember coming back. I must have sleepwalked. I feel hungry, so I go to the kitchen and open the fridge. Nothing interested me. Marty wasn't here, so he must already be at work. I turned on the TV, and nothing but static showed up on the screen. I turned it off. What the...? was my first thought. The satellite must be busted again. I suddenly get blindfolded, my mouth covered, and my hands tied behind my back. I'm scared. What's happening? Am I being abducted? I feel like I'm being dragged. I hear a hatch open and I get slammed against something. The hatch closes. I hear an engine start. Chapter 2 - Scooter I'm outside of the Wingeria and leaning on one of the walls. I'm very bored and I don't have anything to keep me occupied. I saw a dark alley. I felt brave and decided to walk down it. I can't see anything when I walk down it. It's so dark. I see a shadowy figure and it starts to punch me in my face, my back, and my stomach. "Hey! Watch it! You're hitting me right on my scars!" The figure doesn't stop. I grab my phone and shine a light on its face. I almost scream. It's an animatronic fox that has a pirate theme. Then I can't hold it in anymore. I yell at the top of my lungs until I can't yell anymore. I feel tears streaming down my face. I drop my phone and kneel, my voice breaking and cracking, "Please... just take me... take me as your prisoner... just don't kill me... please..." The fox ties me up with ropes and chains that go over my arms and waistband. It makes me uncomfortable. He punches me in my already beat up face and I finally become unconscious. All I see is red. A red hell. Chapter 3 - Trishna I'm back in Frostfield. My home since I was 14. I still love my old home back in London. I don't have any makeup or hair dye, and I'm wearing my old clothes. I start to get looks from people I didn't know. I ignore them and continue to walk. I tripped and fell on my face. I get up and yell, "Hey! Who the bloody hell did that?" I look behind me and everyone had disappeared. I look in front of me and see an animatronic rabbit. I back up, trip on a crack in the sidewalk, and fall, belly up. The rabbit slowly comes up to me. He looks at me as if I did something wrong. My eyes are wide with fear. He puts his hand on my neck. I push his arm away from me and get up. "Who do you think you are? Are you one of those furries I've been hearing about?" I ask him in a harsh tone. Of course, he doesn't answer. All he does is gesture me to follow him. I do follow him. He leads me to an alley. I hate alleys. They're filled with crooks and stray cats. The rabbit looks at me and puts his hands on my shoulders. He kicks me in my belly, which struck me with pain and I stumbled backward. I feel drowsy, dizzy, and sluggish. He takes my sunglasses, and my vision is out of focus. Blurred, I see him break them. I have lines under my eyes and I feel underweight and overweight at the same time. I put one hand against the side of my face. I can feel the rough edges of my nails. I collapse, starving. I'm laying on my side and the rabbit drags me to somewhere I'm not fully aware of. Chapter 4 - Clover The blindfold is taken off my eyes, and I'm in a restaraunt of some sort. I still can't speak. I feel weak. I see a robotic bear stand in front of me. I try to scream at the top of my lungs. "Nobody can hear you, little girl..." said the bear. A rabbit and fox come in and throw Scooter and Trishna beside me. "Excellent... Put them in the supply closet. I'll deal with them later." The fox and rabbit grab me, Scooter, and Trishna by the collars of our shirts, literally throw us against the wall of the closet, and slam the door shut. Scooter breaks free of the rope and chains that were tied around her and starts to bang on the door. "HEY! LET ME OUT! I HATE SMALL SPACES!" She stumbled backward when someone slapped the door. "Too bad, now shut up." Trishna seems to have been knocked out cold. She opens her eyes and sits up. "Huh... where... am I...?" she was without her sunglasses. I noticed that she has lines under her eyes and looks thinner than usual. D-did they starve her? I wondered. I wanted to escape just as much as Scooter wanted to. Tears were streaming down Scooter's face. Chapter 5 - Scooter I kept banging my hand against the door until I broke down crying. Why am I crying, you ask? I'm scared and hurt. The door was opened by the fox and he slapped me across the face, making me bleed, and I go unconscious. Chapter 6 - Trishna There's another door at the back of the closet. I move the clutter away from it and open the door. There are five children, two are girls, two are boys, and one I'm not sure of. One of the girls walks up to me weakly, "Who are you? Have you come to save us?" That girl was wearing a purple shirt. "My name is Trishna Mengelie, and no, I've been captured as well." I answered her. "My name is Sara. These are my friends. We were kidnapped and brought here." They looked no older than 11 or 12. "How old are you?" I ask them. The boy/girl in red answered me, "I'm 13. Everyone else is 12." Even though my vision is out of focus, they all look skinny and beat up. All their clothes are torn, but not excessively. One of them is lying face down. Is Clover behind me? I turn around and see her. She must have followed me. She looks sick. And starving. Chapter 7 - Clover My stomach growls at me. I haven't eaten for days. Scooter looks like she's dying. The front closet door opens and a human-like figure looks at us. He walks into the closet and closes the door behind him. I can see his face now. It's actually a she. Xandra. She's holding a box. "Hiiii! I saw that you were trapped here, so I put on my Golden Freddy costume and snuck in here! I also brought pizza from this place called Dominoes in another dimension!" She's not too loud, but she talks very fast. "Xandra, can you slow down a bit?" I asked her. She carefully sets down the pizza box and ties her hair into a ponytail. "Oh, sorry." She's also holding a gold bear costume. It was her! She was the one who attacked Scooter back in her apartment! I take a closer look at her costume. It was clean and free of blood or rips. The one that I saw briefly was bloody, matted, and torn. The one Xandra was holding looked brand new. It wasn't her. I thought wrong. "I'll bring back more soon." She put on the costume, tilted her head to the right, opened the door, limped out, and closed the door behind her. Chapter 8 - Scooter I smell pizza. I can't get to it. Damn it... Chapter 9 - Trishna My belly is hurting, so I open the box and eat some of the slices, taking care to leave some for the others. I fall on my back. I feel 14 again. I don't know what I've become. I close my eyes. When I open them, my clothes feel loose. I stand up. Everything seems to have gotten taller. Or I've gotten shorter. I AM 14 again! No! This can't be happening! I'm not 14! I'm 18! I'm supposed to be 18! ''I can't believe what's happening. My vision is even worse. Everything is completely blurred, like I'm underwater. I can't even see my own hand in front of my face clearly. I feel drowsy. I sit down. I can't keep my eyes open for much longer. I fall asleep. Chapter 10 - Clover She looked shocked before she fell asleep again. I'm not hungry. I'm more thirsty than hungry. Where's Xandra? ''Calm yourself, Clover! Don't get impatient like you did before! You're almost 14! ''said a voice in my head. It sounded like Marty. I miss him already... Chapter 11 - Scooter Chapter 12 - Trishna I dream of being back in London with my friends and family. I'm a kid again. I'm running around, chasing my friends. I wake up. I'm 18 again. I breathe a sigh of relief. The pizza is gone, Xandra is nowhere to be seen. Where the bloody hell is she? It's been an hour. The door opens and I see a gold bear. It puts down the box it's holding and takes off its own head. It's Xandra. "Hi, sorry I took so long." She opens the box and donuts are in it. I don't touch it. I'm not hungry anymore. The children run up and take one each. "THANK. YOU." said the one in red. Xandra also brought a water bottle that had not been opened yet. Clover grabbed it and drank a lot of it. The robotic rabbit bursted in. "What are you DOING?!" he yelled. "Who are you and what's your name?" I spat out. "Bonnie. My name... is Bonnie." Chapter 13 - Clover Bonnie looked worn out yet strong. There was another robotic rabbit that had a more feminine look. She attacked Bonnie. "You shouldn't hurt children or teenagers alike!" she spat out. She pushed Bonnie against a wall. "Set them free or '''else' I will pummel you until your robot heart stops!!!" she yelled at Bonnie. "Bailey, stop! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't!" A different animatronic chicken comes in. "Cindy! You're here!" said Bailey. "Come with us. You'll be safe, I promise." said Cindy. Everyone else follows them. All except Xandra. She's already gone. Chapter 14 - Scooter I'm being dragged. But by who? Bonnie? Chica? Foxy? I open my eyes and see this girly version of Chica dragging me by the collar of my shirt. "Hey! Let go of me!" I start to struggle, and she lets go of me. I stand up, feeling screwed up. "Good, you're up. I'm Cindy." said the chicken. I crack my neck and my knuckles. Cindy opens the door. My eyes hurt when I walk outside. I'm free. FREE! I start running around in circles. I stop after 5 minutes and go back to my apartment. Chapter 15 - Trishna I try pinching myself. Nothing. This wasn't a dream. This was all reality. I can't keep my eyes open but I'm not tired. My eyes are sensitive to light. That's why I wear sunglasses, even indoors. Bailey and Cindy are gone, as well as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My vision starts to sharpen. I have my sunglasses back. My hair is reddish brown again. Something's not right. My mouth gets covered by Bonnie. Chapter 16 - Clover Chapter 17 - Scooter I wake up. Another dream, damn it. I should stop playing that stupid game. Damn you, Scott Cawthon. YOU'VE RUINED ME! End. Category:Stories written by G Category:NSFW stories Category:Stories with chapters